


О многофункциональных книгах и солнечных деньках

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Humor, School, Studying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Книга была ярко-красная и нехило так выделялась на фоне зелени. Хорошо ему знакомая - это же вторая часть "Жизнеописания ведьм". Скука та ещё (впрочем, книги вообще редко бывают интересными), и он бы вряд ли её даже заметил, если бы не одно но.





	О многофункциональных книгах и солнечных деньках

Книга была ярко-красная и нехило так выделялась на фоне зелени. Хорошо ему знакомая - это же вторая часть "Жизнеописания ведьм". Скука та ещё (впрочем, книги вообще редко бывают интересными), и он бы вряд ли её даже заметил, если бы не одно но.

"Но" лежало на траве, раскинув руки и ноги и, кажется, спало.  
Это Блэкстар заключил по приглушённому сопению, доносящемуся из-под страниц: раскрытая книга лежала прямо на лице Албарн.

Навернув приличных круга четыре вокруг Маки, чтобы отсмеяться, Блэкстар наконец решил, что время пришло, и подошёл к спящей. Блэк наклонился к лицу (книге) Албарн, постучал трижды по твёрдой обложке и спросил:  
\- Эй! Есть кто дома?!  
Под книгой что-то зашебуршало, и уже через секунду Албарн резко села, оторопевшая от внезапного вторжения и - тут же - от прилетевшей с лица на живот книги.

Растрёпанная и сонная Мака посмотрела сначала на книгу, потом на Блэкстара, который предусмотрительно сделал пару шагов назад... но своей порции усиленного внимания со стороны Маки не получил: Албарн снова уставилась на книгу.  
\- О, нет! Чёрт! На каком моменте я остановилась?! - лицо Маки болезненно скривилось, и она, сонная и оторопевшая, начала судорожно листать страницы.  
Огромный фолиант с тонкими листами и мелким шрифтом являлся отличным оружием и со стороны учителей (ну, если не хотите слушать, то будете искать информацию сами), так и со стороны твоих врагов (ха-ха! нет больше в "Жизнеописании" твоих закладочек!)  
Но, что самое страшное, - это "оружие"частично действовало даже на Албарн, так любящую читать. Тут уж не ошибёшься - страшная книга... в семи томах.  
И всё-таки Блэкстару было до чёртиков смешно.

\- Знаешь, я бы посоветовал в следующий раз использовать закладки понадёжней, чем лицо! - Блэкстар снова заразительно расхохотался.  
Албарн подняла на него сердитый взгляд и угрюмо сдула чёлку с лица.  
Не помогло.

\- Зато солнце в глаза не бьёт... книги вообще многофункциональны очень, если подумать, - говорит Мака, снова возвращаясь к книге.  
Блэкстар чует приближающуюся угрозу и осторожно отодвигается.  
\- Лицо у тебя тоже, как оказалось, многофункциональное, - фыркает он, и Мака с яростным воплем показывает ему ещё одну полезную функцию этой увесистой книги.

А пока Блэк потирает ушибленную макушку (на секунду ему даже показалось, что вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась, причём не его, а ведьм), Мака возвращается к отчаянным поискам: что-то бурчит себе под нос, перебирает странички, щурится на текст...

Блэкстар совершенно не разделяет планов Сида на тесты в мае, поэтому фыркает, вальяжно заваливается на траву, раскинув руки и ноги, и до ужаса заразительно зевает.  
\- А может... Да ну их, этих ведьм? Сегодня день такой... прекрасный! Уа-а-ах... - и щурится на Албарн - хитро-хитро. А Мака смотрит так недовольно, поджав губы - умеет ведь кто-то лентяйничать перед тестом... А потом захлопывает книгу и точно так же заваливается на траву рядом с Блэком, смешно морщась на солнце. Блэкстар смеётся, а Мака только довольно фыркает: всё-таки, сегодня и впрямь слишком хороший день.


End file.
